


you don't have to ask

by great_reader121



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Love Confessions, M/M, Merthur Week 2020, because they aren't stupid and kill a chicken instead, but that's not relevant really, merlin is sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: "And so you stayed silent? Without saying anything? You're an idiot, Merlin."Merlin grinned. "But you love me."Arthur hesitated, and Merlin froze.And then Arthur took two steps forward, and said, boldly. "I do."After a moment of shocked silence on Merlin's part, Arthur added, "I love you, I mean. If that wasn't clear."Merthur Week 2020 Day 1: You're an idiot//But you love me + fluff
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067090
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	you don't have to ask

**Author's Note:**

> ahem!!! my first installation of merthur week 2020   
> enjoyyyyyyyy

Cursing, Merlin tripped over another stair. Arthur, smiling, looked back. He was in an unusually good mood today, waking up without complaint, thanking Merlin for breakfast and giving all of his knights a day off. Now, he was leading Merlin up the steepest set of stairs in the castle, for what he said was a surprise. 

Merlin cursed once again, causing Arthur to huff a laugh. The king slowed down, and took Merlin by the crook of the elbow. "Come on," he said, pulling. "Hurry up, or we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" Merlin grumbled. "You can't drag me out of my room at bloody _midnight_ , Arthur, and not tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise," Arthur said, grinning.

Merlin poked Arthur in his side. "I don't like surprises," he declared. 

"I know you do, Merlin, you're just grumpy because you haven't gotten any sleep this past week."

Merlin tried to stop the smile spreading across his face.  
~~~  
After what seemed like _forever_ , they reached the top of the tower. Arthur opened up a trapdoor on the roof, and pulled himself up. He offered a hand to Merlin, who took it and froze the the sight in front of him. 

"Oh, _Arthur_ ," he said. 

Arthur blushed, and then scowled. "I know you haven't been sleeping well," he said defiantly. "And I know you like flowers and candles and berries so I thought you might like this."

Merlin gaped, too surprised to even speak. There was blanket spread out on the roof, with pillows and sheets. Candles surrounded a plate piled with berries and apples and likewise, and a platter of pastries sat right next to them. Flowers were scattered around the blanket, and a bunch of roses were placed next to the food.

"The stars are out tonight," Arthur said. "And you can eat in peace, I won't bother you."

Merlin stayed silent.

"If you don't like it, you can leave," Arthur added. 

"Leave? Why- _why_ would I ever leave?" Merlin turned to Arthur, his eyes shining with happiness. "It's beautiful, Arthur, I love it, thank you so, _so,_ much, I can't believe you did all of this for me!"

Arthur blushed. "Wasn't all me. Lancelot helped, and so did Gwen."

"I'll thank them later. Why would think I would want to leave?"

Arthur shrugged. "Dunno. You froze up, and you weren't saying anything."

"Yes, because I was shocked, and my mind stopped working. And you know why that happened?" Without letting Arthur answer, Merlin continued, "It's because this is great, it's lovely and wonderful and everything."

"And so you stayed silent? Without saying anything? You're an idiot, Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "But you love me."

Arthur hesitated, and Merlin froze.

And then Arthur took two steps forward, and said, boldly. "I do." After a moment of shocked silence on Merlin's part, Arthur added, "I love you, I mean. If that wasn't clear."

Merlin took one step forward. He and Arthur were so close that they could feel the other breathe.

Arthur's gaze flickered down to Merlin's lips. "May I?" he asked softly.

Merlin chuckled. "You don't have to ask." He surged forward, their lips meeting.

Needless to say, Merlin didn't get any sleep that night either. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've always thought of arthur as kinda insecure? but he hides it behind like a mask of defiance and confidence and he acts like he doesn't care but he does  
> i hope you enjoyed!! <3<3<3


End file.
